Roanapur City Nights
by IAmAFuckmotheringVampire
Summary: This crossover I always thought would be cool, others just didn't quite do it justice. Integra sends Alucard and Seras to Roanapur to combat FREAKs. Integra knows that were there's FREAKs, there's Millennium. Roanapur is on edge after the vampire twins, how will they react to real vampires? Lagoon Company is about to get a lot closer to ground zero than they'd like. May get lemony.
1. Chapter 1: A Change of Venue

**A/N I do not own _Hellsing_ , _Hellsing Ultimate_ , or any related materials. I also do not own _Black Lagoon_ and any related materials.**

 **Warning: This work of fiction contains descriptions of graphic and disturbing acts, discretion is advised.**

 **This work takes place 5 years after Alucard's return to the Hellsing Organization and is set in the universe of the OVAs. It also takes place before Revy and Rock go to Japan to translate for Balalaika in the anime.  
**

 **This work will be updated between once a week and bi-weekly.**

 _ **CHAPTER ONE:**_

 _A Change of Venue  
_

He cowered in fear. The smile on his foe's face was unnatural: a Cheshire cat grin that would make the titular cat run away screaming. It was the smile of a rabid animal, an animal consumed by bloodlust and madness. His foe raised his paired handguns; Jackal and Casull. Two 13mm blessed silver explosive rounds ripped into the vampire's flesh and blew his heart and head all over the wall behind him.

"Master!" A female voice yelled. Alucard turned around to look at his former fledgling, his new No-Life-Queen.

"Yes, Seras?" He asked, slightly manic. "I'm a bit… busy." His scarlet eyes flashed.

"Sir Integra wants us to report back immediately after we finish." She whirled around and unloaded a 30mm canister shell into a group of ghouls behind her from her Harkonnen II. "We might want to finish this fast, Master." Her eyes flashed red and she punched her shadow arm through the wall next to her and ripped the heart out of the second, and last, vampire they were sent to eliminate. The remaining ghouls turned to dust.

Alucard didn't know why Seras still called him 'Master', she didn't need to anymore. Then again, maybe she preferred it because it made her feel closer to him. Didn't matter anyway. He turned and opened a portal to Integra's office and stepped through. Seras right behind him.

"Master." Alucard bowed deeply. "You called?" Seras stayed silent and stood a step to the right and a step behind him.

"You're going to Roanapur, I've been getting reports of FREAK activity from an information broker based out of there." Integra took a deep drag on her cigar. "You leave tomorrow evening."

* * *

(Later the next evening)

Gunfire erupted in the background and then died down just as quickly: no one took any notice. Revy drank down another glass of Bacardi. Rock sighed and slowly sipped on his. "Why do guzzle your drinks? You should enjoy them a bit."

"Hrmph…" Revy ignored him. Not that it wasn't unusual, but it annoyed Rock just the same. She pulled out one of her Cutlasses and unloaded it. Revy started polishing the gun, slowly, tenderly. It seemed to Rock that Revy cared more for her guns than anything else.

A barrage explosions rocked the night. That got everyone's attention. Gunfire was common, high explosive barrages weren't.

* * *

Balalaika sat in her office, smoking her cigar and finishing some paperwork. She sighed and leaned back. The vampire twins were dead but they had stirred Roanapur into a maelstrom that was just starting to calm. All it would take is a single spark and the city would…

The building rocked with the explosions.

* * *

Blood was everywhere. Body parts lay scattered around the scene. It was grisly, even for a hardened veteran of Afghanistan like Balalaika. Several bodies were drained of blood and piles of ash were everywhere. 13mm and 30mm shells lay scattered across the ground. This had been a brutal attack, it was obvious there had been no survivors.

"Who." Balalaika said softly, dangerously, to the man next to her. He looked up at her, his face green from seeing the carnage.

"We don't know. It wasn't the Italians, the Chinese, or the Colombians. Most definitely not one of the local gangs, they don't have this sort of firepower. Then again, neither do the Italians, the Chinese, or the Colombians." He took a step back. "What about the Rip-Off Church?"

"You know they don't get involved like this. They only act when directly attacked." Balalaika answered brusquely, walking away.

* * *

(Earlier in the evening)

Alucard and Seras ripped through the FREAK vampires and their ghouls like a scythe through grain. Her Harkonnen II, loaded with high explosive shells, decimated the enemy while he cleared those that remained. Their bloodlust was plain to see to anyone watching, if there had been.

Seras sank her fangs into one of the FREAKs and drained him dry, throwing him aside. Blood dripped from her fangs. "O-…" she sighed wistfully.

"Special memories?" Alucard gently mocked.

"Pip was O-…" She said softly. Firing from the hip at the last few vampires, hitting all but one: that one stood there cowering.

"Why don't you let him out to play?" Alucard turned and blasted a few more ghouls.

"I let him go." Alucard, perhaps for the first time in his un-life, wisely stayed silent. He walked over to the last FREAK, a female. She tried to run. Alucard put an explosive round in her leg. Lifting her up using his shadows, Alucard regarded the female FREAK with a mixture of disgust and pity.

"Any pithy last words?"

"Fuck you," The FREAK spat. Alucard ripped her throat out

* * *

The next day was quiet in Roanapur. Surprising, considering the night before. Word had spread fast, there had been a slaughter. Hotel Moscow and the Triad were out in force, trying to keep things quiet. It made Lagoon Company nervous. "We're keeping our heads down for the next few days, which means no jobs." Dutch said calmly in their office.

"Fuck that!" Revy complained, interrupting Dutch. "I'll go find some work for myself." She got up to leave.

"Revy…" Rock sighed. "Stop. You'll get killed by either Hotel Moscow or the Triad. They're not fucking around." Revy whirled faster that anyone could see, Cutlass in hand and pressed against Rock's forehead.

"You want to try me?" Dutch and Benny started edging out of the room. Rock looked at Revy dispassionately.

"No, I want you to sit down and have a drink." Revy's finger tightened around the trigger. "Hurry up, I don't have all day." Rock's eyes gleamed, knowing he had already won. Revy sat down in a huff. Dutch and Benny took their seats again.

"As I was saying:" Dutch continued. "With Hotel Moscow and the Triad out there right now and out for blood, it would be best to lay low until they find the culprits of last night slaughter or they give up." Dutch stood and went to the fridge. "Who wants a beer?" Everyone said yes simultaneously.

* * *

That night explosions ripped through the city again. Revy, Eda, and Rock were drinking at the Yellow Flag when the explosions shook the building. Everyone scattered, except Revy, Eda, and Rock. They went to the roof.

The sight that greeted them was awe inspiring in its violence and brutality. Two people, a shapely young woman and an older, taller, inhumanly skinny, man were brutally slaughtering what looked like…

"Zombies?!" Eda and Revy's eyes went wide. Rock stood there, having seen so much that very little fazed him now. They were both dressed in red and black: him in a blood red Victorian overcoat and fedora with red glasses over an elegant red and black suit, her in a blood red uniform that accentuated her curves and black combat boots.

Revy's eyes went wide at their weapons. "Fucking hell…" She whispered in shock. That petite woman was slinging around a semi-automatic 30mm anti-tank gun like it was a child's toy, the man was wielding two massive handguns that he fired with easy, neither were seemingly affected by the recoil of their guns.

"I've never seen those guns before… or even heard of them…" Eda gasped. "'Harkonnen II'? 'Jackal'? ... Wait. Those say Hellsing ARMS… I thought they were a myth…" Rock looked over at Eda.

"Care to finish that thought?" He asked.

"It's the Hellsing Organization. They're not to be fucked with, they could wipe both the Triad and Hotel Moscow off the face of the Earth if they tried." Eda sounded terrified. Revy laughed.

"What have YOU been smoking?" Revy clutched her side in laughter. "Everyone knows Hotel Moscow has the firepower to start and win WW III."

"Watch." Eda said grimly. The three of them turned to watch the fight. The two people ran out of ammo.

"They're fucked now!" Revy laughed. Suddenly, a voice boomed across the street. It was the man's voice.

"Releasing Control Art Restriction Level One." The man suddenly changed. He grew larger and shadows darted from under his coat. A multitude of red eyes peered from those shadows. Revy's blood froze. The young woman's left arm morphed into shadow. Hounds ripped from the man's shadows, tearing down the street, ripping into the 'zombies'. The woman tore up the street, her shadow arm stabbed through a wall and blood rained down. The two were laughing, laughing manically like animals. The sound was chilling, the bloodlust apparent. Their eyes glowed red, the red of blood.

Revy look like she was going to be sick. She had killed, and had enjoyed it. This, however, was different. This was a bloodbath, they were obviously aroused by the bloodshed. They killed like animals, no mercy; just brutal bloodshed. "If they start kissing," Revy muttered, turning green. "I'll vomit."

Eda and Rock were just standing there, mouths hanging open. Suddenly, all the 'zombies' collapsed into dust. The man in red and black had another man hanging from his shadows and had bitten into his neck.

"Is he… drinking that man's blood?" Rock asked in a whispered tone.

"Of course." A manic female voice said behind them. The three of them whirled around. The woman stood there, covered in blood. Revy pulled her Cutlasses and started shooting at her: Eda joined in with her Glock. They put a combined 37 9mm rounds into her body and she sank to the ground.

"Holy fucking shit…" Rock said, white as a sheet. "How did she get up here?" The other man started phasing up through the roof.

"Like this." His voice rumbled like far away thunder, his eyes were blood crimson. Now Eda and Revy went white. This was too much. They were going to die.

"Good shooting." The voice came from the body of the woman on the ground. She stood up slowly, the bullet holes in her healing before their eyes. "Normally, we would kill you know. Unfortunately, our orders don't give us permission to unless you try to stop us." She raised an eyebrow. "Will you try to stop us?"

For perhaps the first time in her life, Revy offered no resistance. Rock was in shock, and Eda was shaking. The man and woman turned to leave. "Who ARE you?" Rock whispered.

"We are walkers of the night, takers of lifeblood, a No-Life-King and his No-Life-Queen." The man boomed. The woman smiled as she spoke next.

"We are vampires of the bloodline of Dracul. We are Alucard and Seras Victoria, servants of the Hellsing Organization and hunters of the things which haunt the night." They took a few steps together and fell through the roof like ghosts, vanishing into the night.


	2. Chapter 2: Remembrances

**A/N I do not own _Hellsing_ , _Hellsing Ultimate_ , or any related materials. I also do not own _Black Lagoon_ and any related materials.**

 **Warning: This work of fiction contains descriptions of graphic and disturbing acts, discretion is advised.**

 **Sorry people, this chapter took longer than expected to get it to where I thought it was presentable. There may be some editing of this at a later date though. Let me know if you have any advice!**

 _ **CHAPTER TWO:**_

 _Remembrances_

Seras stood on the roof the hotel where she and Alucard were staying in the penthouse suite. The warm damp air of the Thai night swept over her cold skin. How she had changed in the last 35 years. Seras remembered when she was first turned, she had been so weak. It had taken tragedy, followed by the disappearance of her Master (she didn't have to call him that anymore, but she liked it), to make her realize her vampiric nature. She didn't go mad, like she originally feared.

She had long ago left behind her human morals, but she retained some decency. She was a vampire, not a monster. Seras turned her head to face the moon over the bay. She learned to revel in bloodshed but not give in to the bloodlust, how to feed without killing, and how to come to terms with the loss of those mortals around you.

Gunfire echoed in the distance as Seras turned her mind to when her Master had returned to her.

* * *

(Five years earlier)

It had been two weeks. Alucard had returned after 30 years and he and his fledgling had barely talked. Then again, he had been doing nothing but feeding and sleeping. He had been weak from not feeding and the constant internal combat.

Seras stepped through the wall into Alucard's chambers. She had mastered that particular trick three years after his disappearance. She rapped on the lid of his coffin. The lid blew of the coffin and Alucard came roaring out. "Who DARES disturb me?"

Seras cleared her throat. Her Master looked down at his fledgling. "My apologies…" He muttered half-heartedly. Alucard walked over to his chair and poured himself a glass of bloodwine. He made it himself, two parts AB+: one part Italian amarone. "So… what brings you to my chambers, Seras?"

"We just haven't talked yet." Seras looked at her feet nervously.

"About what?" Alucard asked, slightly irritated that he got woken for what appeared to pointless drivel. "I am still rather exhausted, you try being awake and hungry for 30 straight years."

"I have questions about becoming a full vampire…" Seras asked nervously. Alucard smiled widely, his trademark Cheshire cat grin on his features. There was something else there as well, a touch of pride.

"We'll see about that, first I want to test your abilities. I would prefer to send you to Integra prepared and ready."

"What do you mean, 'send me to Integra'?"

"She'll want to bind you like me, it is her duty." Alucard shrugged slightly. "I doubt your binding will be as restrictive as mine." Seras shrieked slightly.

"But why, Master? We're good friends and I've never given Sir Integra a reason to distrust me…" She spoke, slightly panicky. "I don't understand…" Alucard laughed softly.

"You are bound to me. As such, you cannot disobey her or betray her because I cannot. You are limited by your bond to me, you cannot do things that I tell you that you cannot. The seals on my hands tell me to subconsciously tell you not to betray Integra. Once you are unbound to me, there is nothing preventing you from going on a rampage. Is that understandable?" Seras nodded softly.

"I guess so, Master…" She said sadly.

"It isn't that bad. You have pretty much free reign, as long as you obey orders and don't try to kill an innocent on purpose."

"Will I still have a connection with you?" Seras asked shyly. Alucard was silent for a moment, this was… unexpected. He took a moment to formulate his response.

"Yes and no. This will sever our direct link and I will lose my direct control over you. However, you are of my direct bloodline, so we will always have a connection as my blood is forever in your veins." Seras looked satisfied with this answer, so he took the next step. "Would you like to begin?"

* * *

Seras tore her mind away from the memory. The testing had been thorough, and at the end Alucard had given her his blood to break their Sire – Childe bond. It had been an… interesting experience.

It had felt like a river rushing through her body. Arcane knowledge of the accumulated centuries of experience that Alucard had gained had been unlocked in her mind. It had been exhilarating. The next part, wasn't so nice…

* * *

Her screams echoed off the cold dank walls of the cell, drowning out the sound of Integra's chanting. Seras was chained to the wall, in the center of a seal just like Alucard's. The backs of her hands glowed as hermetic magic seared a pair of seals into the very essence of her being. It was more painful than anything Seras had felt before. It was worse than when she was shot as a child, or when Alucard blew her lung to pieces in Cheddar, or even when Zorin had cut off her arm and removed her eyes.

Alucard stood beside Integra, watching sadly, as his former fledgling was bound to Integra. When Integra stopped chanting, he sighed. "You know she wouldn't have betrayed you." His deep baritone rumbled in the small cell.

""It is my duty, Alucard. I had no choice." Integra seemed almost regretful. Seras was her closest friend, the only one to be by her side for the last 30 years. Yet, if Integra was one thing, she was honor-bound to do her duty. "I can only hope she forgives me." Integra turned and left the room.

Alucard looked at Seras for a few minutes. She was unconscious. Seras drew no breath into her dead lungs and hung from the wall limply, the seals on her hands still glowing slightly. Alucard unshackled Seras and carried her to her room, gently placing her in her coffin. "Goodday… Seras." Alucard almost looked sad. For the first time in his un-life, he felt an emotion.

* * *

Seras ran her fingers over the seals etched into the backs of her hands. She couldn't feel them, but knew exactly where they were and what they exactly looked like. They burned her very soul if she ever tried to disobey a direct order from Integra.

When she woke up the night after her binding, she had been furious and had tried to kill Integra. Her human nature hadn't wanted too, but her vampiric side had taken over. The bindings stopped her, painfully. Seras didn't remember much of that night, other than being restrained by Alucard.

Shortly after that, Pip stopped talking to her. She never found out why. A year later, Pip asked Seras to let him die completely. She had refused at first, but Pip was miserable and hated his existence. Eventually, she let him go, using his soul to heal herself in combat.

She had mastered all the powers that Alucard's blood had given to her and was a powerful True Nosferatu. She slowly lost all of her human inhibitions over the next few years. Bloody combat every night tended to do that, especially a vampire. Seras never became a complete monster like Alucard though, the Hellsing soldiers would attest to that. They always found it shocking at first that such a sweet girl could deliver so much death and blood.

Seras smiled, Hellsing was her family. Yes, she was still slightly bitter about Integra binding her, but she understood why and forgave her eventually. They still talked like siblings: they complained about Alucard to each other, the constant irritation of flirtatious men, and their shared burden.

The penthouse suite exploded in a shower of glass and smoke.


	3. Chapter 3: Diplomacy

**I'm having a lot of trouble with this chapter so I'm deciding to release this part now and turn the rest into Chapter 4. Don't get too mad at me, I just want to make sure the next part isn't OOC. Last thing we want is for our beloved chess masters Integra and Balalaika to seem weak. ;)**

 _ **CHAPTER THREE:**_

 _Diplomacy_

The gunfight raged like a wildfire in the penthouse. Eight of Hotel Moscow's ex-Spetsnaz operators had stormed the suite and were performing textbook breach-and-clear tactics. Against any other foe, they would have won easily: surprise, overwhelming force, and perfect execution always results in victory. Unfortunately, Alucard wasn't any other foe. For once in his un-life since Abraham, Alucard had a difficult fight against mortal men. He relished in it, and the operators fell slowly.

They fought and died with their finger on the trigger of their AK-74s and a determined, fearless, expression on their face. Alucard admired their tenacity, they were worthy opponents. Unfortunately, their guns were ineffective. Normal hollow point bullets did almost nothing to an elder vampire like himself. Jackal and Casull boomed their response to the chatter of the Kalashnikovs.

13mm silver and mercury explosive rounds ripped through cover and flesh alike. Even as his form was riddled with 5.54mm rounds, Alucard kept firing. Jackal ran dry and Alucard reloaded with his shadows while Casull continued, two operators remained. Seras smashed through the window and fired off a high explosive shell, one heavily wounded operator remained. Seras advanced slowly, drawing the spattered blood into her as she stalked closer.

The operator tried to draw his sidearm, Alucard's Casull saw to it that his hand never made it to the grip. Seras grabbed the operator's head and sank her fangs into his neck. Slowly, she drank. The warm, coppery, bouquet slid down her throat with ease. The man shuddered and died, his memories flooded into Seras. "Looks like we pissed off the locals." Seras remarked.

Alucard laughed at that. "You think I care? They fight like men should, without fear or hesitation. I enjoyed that." His deep baritone crooned at the last part.

"Still, Master, they will make our job more difficult. They might even aid our quarry unknowingly. We should see to it that they understand our purpose here, lest we start a gang war. Integra would be livid if we did."

"You have a point police girl. As much as I would enjoy the fight, Integra would indeed be livid."

"I get the feeling that we're going to need her to handle this particular situation, Master. You couldn't be diplomatic if you tried and I have no experience with this." Alucard pondered for a moment.

"You move our coffins to the second safe house and I'll call Integra."


	4. Chapter 4: Negotiations

**A/N I do not own _Hellsing_ , _Hellsing Ultimate_ , or any related materials. I also do not own _Black Lagoon_ and any related materials.**

 **Warning: This work of fiction contains descriptions of graphic and disturbing acts, discretion is advised.**

 **Finally got this chapter to where I can publish it. To anyone wondering when I'll back to the crew of the _Lagoon_ , they're the focus of the next chapter!**

 _ **CHAPTER FOUR:**_

 _Negotiations_

Balalaika's phone rang on her desk, drawing her attention from the after-action report of the scouts watching the agitators' penthouse from the night before; she had chuckled at their hubris, at first. "Yes?" She spoke into the receiver, annoyed. This had better be good, she thought to herself.

"You have someone wishing to speak to you." The man's voice trembled. Balalaika sighed internally.

"Send them away. I have no time for uninvited guests."

"They won't take 'no' for an answer…"

"Then call security." Balalaika's voice got dangerously low.

"I did. They're unconscious on the ground…" Balalaika sat silent, stunned. Those were highly trained and combat hardened troops, and they were laying on the ground unconscious, like some rent-a-cops.

Another voice came on the line: "This is Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, and I would like to settle this diplomatically. You did attack my agents last night. Unprovoked, I may add."

"Let us talk in my office, I'll send someone down to guide you." Balalaika said authoritatively. It would do her no good to be weak she thought, mentally berating herself. If she started doubting her men it would all fall apart.

A few minutes later, Boris opened the door and ushered in three people: a tall one eyed woman of 50 something years wearing an expensive looking dark green tailored men's suit with a red cravat and wire-rim glasses, an inhumanly tall man of indeterminable age wearing a red Victorian overcoat with matching sunglasses and wide brimmed fedora over a finely tailored red and black suit, and a young woman of 20 something in a blood red uniform and black combat boots. The older woman, who Balalaika inferred was Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, sat in the chair in front of her desk. The other two stood passively on either side of her, inhumanly still. Boris stood by the door.

Balalaika stiffened, the agitators were in her office. Fuming, Balalaika forced herself to act at least somewhat diplomatic. "What can I help you with?"

Sir Integra looked at Balalaika over her glasses. "No introductions?" A slight smile twitched the corners of Integra's lips.

"I am Balalaika, head of Hotel Moscow. We are the branch of the Russian Mafia here in Roanapur." Balalaika responded stiffly.

"I am Sir Integra Fairbrooks Wingates Hellsing, head of the Hellsing Organization. We are the most powerful paramilitary force you have never heard off. We hunt the undead and the unholy, in the name of Her Majesty and the Almighty." Balalaika couldn't help but smirk at the last park.

"Find something funny?" A deep baritone rumbled through the room. It took a moment for Balalaika and Boris to realize it came from the tall man. He chuckled at their realization with a Cheshire cat grin, it was chilling. Balalaika had survived Afghanistan and Roanapur, and just this man's laughter and smile turned her blood cold, not that she'd give them the satisfaction of letting them know that.

Balalaika chose to ignore him."What can I help you're… ghost hunting… organization with, Ms. Hellsing?" She spoke like she was bored, even though she was anything but. This was quickly spiraling out of her control: she needed to regain control, fast.

"First, we do not hunt ghosts as they do not exist. We primarily concern ourselves with vampires and their ilk. Second, its Sir Integra or Sir Hellsing, not Ms." Integra withdrew a cigarillo from her suit jacket and struck a match with her fingernail. Lighting her cigarillo, she drew deeply.

"Vampires? You expect me to believe you? This is just a foolish attempt by you British to take control here." Balalaika struck hard with her words. "Vampires do not exist and you have no power or authority here. If you vanished here, no one would ever find you or know what happened to you." Balalaika's eyes flashed dangerously, many men had been cowed by that look. Integra looked unperturbed.

"Seras?" Integra spoke softly. "Break her desk." The young woman stepped forward, her left arm shifting into shadow as it slashed downward and pulverized Balalaika's desk. Boris pulled his Makarov and clicked the safety off as he pointed it at Seras. Balalaika pulled her Stechkin APS from the remains of her desk and pointed it at Integra.

"Give me one reason not to put a bullet in your head, _Sir_ Hellsing." Balalaika growled, her eyes cold and focused. Integra looked unfazed.

"Because you'd be dead before you finished pulling the trigger." The man's deep baritone resonated. He hadn't moved during the whole exchange. Tendrils of shadow began to snake from his coat. "I am Nosferatu. You cannot comprehend the danger you would place yourself in if you tried to kill my Master." Balalaika felt the temperature drop a few degrees. Her mind whirled, vampires were real. She had two in her office right now and if she didn't act fast things would go south, fast.

"I'm going to lower my gun and I want your… people… out of my office. We'll talk once they're gone." Balalaika was working furiously to tip the scales back in her favor. Integra sat silent for a moment.

"If your man leaves as well, I'll agree." Integra acquiesced. Balalaika nodded to Boris and lowered her Stetchkin. "Alucard, Seras, leave us." Integra spoke softly, a tone that would brook no argument. The three of them left quietly. "I take it you believe me now?" Balalaika sat in her chair and place her Stetchkin in her lap.

"I would be a fool not to after that display." Balalaika lit a cigar to calm her nerves.

"I admire a woman that has good taste in cigars… Oliva Serie V Melanio Figurados are very good… I just happen to prefer my Ashton cigarillos." Integra smiled slightly.

"Get to the point. Why are you here?"

Integra's smile vanished. "Down to business, I like it. You remember the Second London Blitz from 35 years ago?" Balalaika nodded. "We thought we had destroyed those responsible. It took three years and a lot of casualties, but we thought they were eliminated."

"You're referring to the terrorists? Not that I ever believed that story…" Balalaika blew out a mouthful of cigar smoke.

"You're wise for not believing that. It was a group called Millennium. They were the last survivors of the Third Reich. Turning to vampirism, they attacked London in an attempt to assassinate my servant, Alucard. They obviously failed."

"An entire city for one man? I admire the thoroughness." Balalaika looked wistful for a moment before getting back to business. "Pity they weren't thorough enough, but what does this history lesson have to do with your presence here? Unless you weren't as thorough as you thought you were." She smirked slightly.

Integra ignored the barb. "All it would have taken is one survivor to create this mess. You have Millennium in your city, and we're here to finish them. You're men would be ripped apart by them, no matter how good they are. You need special equipment and training, which takes months. We would appreciate your support by letting the other powers in this city know that this is a cleanup operation by us. We are not at war with the criminal elements of this city and will only act against them if they are harboring our targets."

"What's in it for us?" Balalaika asked angrily, slighted by the insult to her men.

"The British government is prepared to stop intercepting weapon and drug shipments to and from this city for one year." Integra smiled, knowing this was too good for the criminal elements of Roanapur to give up.

"No promises, I'll call in two hours." Balalaika smiled, realizing the intense boost in profits that opportunity would provide.

"We'll wait downstairs." Integra stood. "Oh, I'll send a new desk for you." Integra smirked and walked out.

* * *

Alucard and Seras waited on either side on the door as Boris stood across the hall. He looked queasy as Alucard drank from a blood pack with a straw, like it was a macabre juice box. Seras was leaning on the wall with her eyes closed and arms across her chest. They fell in right behind Integra as she left for the elevator.

"Did you reach an understanding with the Russian?" Alucard's baritone rumbled in the tight space of the elevator as the doors closed.

Integra smiled. "I believe so."


	5. Chapter 5: Things Get Interesting

**A/N I do not own _Hellsing_ , _Hellsing Ultimate_ , or any related materials. I also do not own _Black Lagoon_ and any related materials.**

 **Warning: This work of fiction contains descriptions of graphic and disturbing acts, discretion is advised.**

 _ **CHAPTER FIVE:**_

 _Things Get Interesting  
_

Revy poured herself another glass of Bacardi. Balalaika had gone nuts, she had decided. She made a deal with those freak shows. The Lagoon office was empty except for her and Rock. "How did we end up in this situation, Rock?" She sighed.

"We accepted a job from Balalaika for almost a million US dollars." Rock spoke plainly. "Hard to turn that down." Revy rolled her eyes at that.

"Yeah, and now we're babysitting two fucking vampires… Fucking A…" Revy drank down her glass of Bacardi. "This is bullshit. You saw them fight, why do they fucking need us?" Rock looked at her.

"Vampires can't go outside during the day." He replied simply. "Ever read ANY vampire books?"

"False." A deep, silky, baritone answered. "We get very uncomfortable, and the weaker of us lose their abilities, but we are not harmed by it." Alucard had stepped through the door from the spare room and stood behind the couch. Startled, Revy had her Cutlass drawn and pressed to the vampires chin. Alucard smirked. "That won't do you any good, you know that."

"Reflex." Revy retorted. "Why do you need us anyway?"

"You humans are a bit more discrete to my kind. My kind can sense me like some people can sense a massive storm on the horizon. It is hard to investigate and remain discrete when the enemy knows where I'm coming from." Alucard turned and walked over to the office's fridge and fished out a bottle of his bloodwine. "Plus, Seras is still an infant in our terms. She has much to learn and grow."

"From what we know, she's been a… vampire… for over 30 years." Rock said, curiously. "That's quite a long time." Alucard threw back his head and laughed.

"I'm over 500 years old and am considered 'middle-aged'. When you have eternity, 30 years is a drop in the bucket." Alucard poured himself a glass of bloodwine. "I'm not even an elder vampire. I can give them a run for their money, but they outclass me in every way. I've survived being beheaded more times than I can count, been blown up on numerous occasions, had enough bullets put in me to supply an army, and have ripped apart entire buildings with my bare hands. A true elder vampire cannot be defeated by anything short of a few nuclear blasts or sheer dumb luck." He took a large sip of bloodwine. "Do you see my point?" Rock nodded in understanding. Revy on the other hand…

"Ha! I'm calling bullshit." Revy stood and glared at Alucard. Alucard's face grew dark and shadows began to leak from his coat again. He stepped forward, the sunlight falling across his features.

"You would do well to believe and to fear. Tomorrow you go into the lion's den, prepare to see things that will make even YOUR stomach turn." Alucard swept into the offices spare room, right through the closed door.

Revy fell back onto the couch. "Fucking A… I don't know how much more I can take of that prick…"

* * *

That night was a long one. Seras was giving Lagoon Company their briefing: "Tomorrow morning you will recon three positions in the city. You will be provided with appropriate ammunition. Be warned, the kick will be much higher. Dutch…" Seras tossed one ammo box to Dutch. "Revy…" she tossed one to Revy.

"Call me Two-Hands." Seras rolled her eyes but acquiesced.

Dutch took a look inside his ammo box and whistled. "There must be thousands in silver in here…" He examined a shotgun shell with a silver slug. "I've heard the ballistics of silver is shit though…"

Revy laughed. "These bullets are gonna shoot like a drunk drives: unpredictably. You've got to be kidding me!" Alucard spoke from where he was leaned against the door to the spare room.

"They are filled with pure quicksilver. It fixes the accuracy issue and causes them to explode inside the bodies of the target." His baritone sounded bored. "They are-"

Seras interrupted at this point. 'Also, they cost about $150 apiece for the 9mm's… Don't ask about the shotgun shells." She pointed at the diagram. "This is how this operation is going to go down. You-"

"Who gave you authority?" Revy challenged. "You're just some chick with big tits and a gun." Seras' eyes flashed a deeper crimson.

"How many kills do you have?" Seras growled.

"Lost count around a few hundred. I get a few every week." Revy smirked, confident.

"Impressive, for a human. I get between 2 and 5 a night, on average. This has been for the over 40 years I've been alive. Many of those were supernatural creatures that would chew you up without a second thought." Seras' arm morphed to shadow. "I have led former British SAS, American SEALs and Green Berets, and elite former intelligence operatives into battle and seen them fall in less than a minute. Am I understood?" Revy backed down.

"Fine." She said sullenly.

* * *

"You did well there, Police Girl." Alucard's deep baritone rumbled in her coffin. Seras looked over her shoulder at him.

"She's going to get herself killed if she doesn't take it careful." Seras said sadly. Alucard chuckled at that.

"You get so worked up over these humans… they live and die." Seras rested her head on his bare chest.

"I'm not like you, Master. I'll probably never look at human life with the disregard you or… that woman… do." Alucard pondered that thought.

"Eventually, Seras" She looked up at him at the sound of her name. "You will become jaded. All of our kind do eventually. It is best you accept that reality."

Seras lay in silence. "Go back to your coffin, Vlad." Alucard bristled slightly at his old name. Seras knew that name annoyed him. However, he knew now wasn't the time for that conversation. Alucard faded through the wood and returned to his coffin.

* * *

Revy dry heaved. The smell was unbearable. There were enough bodies in the warehouse to fill a churchyard, all of them empty of blood. Not a single body had a head. Revy touched her earpiece. "Why don't the fucking corpses have heads? These people have a problem with their victims looking at them in death?"

"When a vampire drinks the blood of a non-virgin, they turn into a ghoul. They are mindless, zombie-like creatures that are completely enthralled to the vampire that drained them." Seras said grimly, her voice sounding lightly tinny through the earpiece.

"Then why are they killing them? Sounds like that's a great way to get some shook troops."

"They tend to draw attention, and a vampire can only control so many at a time." Seras swallowed. "How many bodies are there?"

"Dunno, maybe a hundred?" Seras' eyes widened.

"Alright, Two-Hands, get out of there. We have what we need."

Revy scoffed. "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's going on. There are too many bodies here for this to be small."

"I'll explain tonight, you're in danger." Gunshots came from Revy's end of the call. "Two-Hands, report situation!"

"Heavy fire! Two people, man and woman with automatic weapons, good cover for them and nothing but bodies for me." Revy fired blindly around a pile of bodies she was hunkered behind.

"I'm going to fire a breeching round into the room. On my mark, pin them down with heavy fire and move as far as you can from the door." Seras opened her third eye and surveyed the situation from the roof of a crane. Thank god she had drank a shit-ton of blood over the past few days, or she wouldn't be able to even do this. Opening the breech, Seras removed the currently loaded round from the belt and replaced it with a Feyd-Rautha breeching round.

The round was an armor piercing 30mm and had a fuse that was armed by an impact then triggered when the pressure let up. It then fired the payload of the shell: 300 silver plated flechettes. Seras lined up the shot. "3… 2… 1… MARK!" Revy unloaded her twin Cutlass' at the doorway where the two enemy combatants took cover as she ran for the farthest corner.

The shell blasted through the wall and sent 300 flechettes into the doorway. Revy slowly got up and walked over after her ears stopped ringing and she could tell which way up was. There were two piled of ash. "The fuck?"

* * *

That evening at the Lagoon office everyone compared notes. Seras led them. "So, the address you investigated was an ordinary office?" Rock nodded.

"Yeah, the only thing odd was the curtains. Most offices don't have curtains, they're considered extraneous." Seras nodded before continuing.

"Dutch, the building you scoped out looked to be processing ammo?"

"Yeah, the sign said it was a trading company, but no trading company I know off trades in that much gunpowder and brass."

Alucard laughed. "It sounds like an army is here! I can't wait for the bloodshed to start…"

Rolling her eyes, Seras carried on. "The bodies Two-Hands and I found are enough to sustain a vampire army of a considerable size for at least a month. This is going to get bloodier than D-Day." The mood was grim between everyone but Revy and Alucard who were barely suppressing their glee.

* * *

"I can feel him."

 **Yes, that last line is intentional. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6: The Diverting Path (For Now)

**A/N I do not own _Hellsing_ , _Hellsing Ultimate_ , or any related materials. I also do not own _Black Lagoon_ and any related materials.**

 **Warning: This work of fiction contains descriptions of graphic and disturbing acts, discretion is advised.**

 **Warning: There is a lemon at the end of this chapter, it is violent in nature. Yes, everyone is consenting.  
**

 _ **CHAPTER FIVE:**_

 _The Diverting Path (For Now)_

The sun set over Roanapur. The hot sweltering day turned into the oppressively humid night. Kalvin Heinkle stood guard outside the depot, watching for anything suspicious. He was one of the three survivors of the Last Battalion. His supernatural senses reached out in all directions. This allowed him to see threats coming that no human could. This time, they just told him he was going to die.

Three depleted uranium shells shredded through his body. One to each shoulder and one to the waist, leaving him a torso. Seras was in a blood rage, she was toying with him. Her perch was a mile away. Shifting to mist, she appeared beside Kalvin. Her sadistic smile chilled even him. Her shadow arm cut into his neck, nicking his carotid artery. Her fangs sank into his neck. Her mental abilities, honed by years of practice with Alucard, battered into his mind. " _YOU DARED TO TRY AND KILL HIM! I WILL CRUSH YOU ALL TO DUST!_ " She drank deeply before throwing him down and misting away.

Kalvin gurgled, blood in his throat. He weakly thumbed his walkie and gurgled into it. The depot opened and a tall vampire strode out. "Hmmm…" His voice was a silky baritone, like Alucard's, but with an edge even Alucard didn't have. His voice spoke of uncounted eons and of slaughters forgotten by history. His hair was that of the color of blood and his face was angular and slightly alien. "Let's see what the little bat had to say…" He consumed Kalvin.

* * *

(Three days prior)

A click came over Revy's walkie. Her boot thudded into the door and it burst inward. Reflexes tuned and honed by thousands of hours and countless gunfights guided her hands in their deadly dance. She traded fire with newly turned FREAKs like a professional vampire hunter. They were fast, she was fast. The FREAKs lacked training though, they died fast.

Dutch's shotgun rang out one last booming shot from the other side of the warehouse as the dust settled. Revy kicked open a crate and whistled at what she saw. "Looks like some one's goin' on the warpath. We got a bunch of fuckin' MG-42s here." A large explosion rocked the building. Revy and Dutch were behind a crate faster than you could blink.

"Damit…" Dutch growled. "You thinking what I'm thinking?"

"If you thinking it's a fuckin' trap, yup!" Revy fired a few rounds blindly over the crate, she heard a yelp and grinned. "On three?"

"One…" Dutch topped up his shotgun.

"Two…" Revy replaced her mags.

"Three!" Bursting from cover, Revy went over and Dutch went left. Four vampiric figures stood, firing wildly. Dutch fired his shotgun one handed at the far left figure, blowing a chunk off of him. He howled in agony as blessed silver and mercury flooded his veins. Revy worked from the right, dropping the first one instantly with a silver bullet to the head. Rolling, Dutch racked the action and fired when he stopped, taking the head off a female FREAK. Revy finished up the last enemy.

"Only four? Fuckin' A! We deserve more than that."

"We must be making a dent if this is all they could spare." The walkie burst into life.

"The office… attack… Balalaika wants to… out…" Then static. Revy visibly panicked.

"Rock!" she screamed into the handset. "Rock, answer!" The walkie burst into life.

"I'm … Benny… trashed car… okay…" Rock's voice came through. Revy breathed a sigh of relief.

"Boat!" Revy yelled into the walkie, hoping Rock would get the message. The walkie burst some static and what sounded like an affirmative.

"Let's go Two-Hands, we better hope the boat's in one piece."

* * *

When they arrived at the dock, Dutch and Revy were greeted by a squad of Hotel Moscow troops guarding the boathouse. As they walked up, the Lieutenant in charge waved them through. "We thought we owed you guys a favor for that Charlie Foxtrot a few weeks back."

"Thanks, Lt. Strelnikov. I'm glad you're here." Dutch shook his hand. "We'll only be a few minutes, then we'll go lay low." Lt. Strelnikov nodded.

"You're… clients are inside as well." Dutch's face went dark.

"I see." He walked inside, Revy right behind him.

Seras and Alucard were covered in ichor. They looked like gods of war. Not that that stopped Revy when she got pissed. "You mind telling me what the FUCKIN' HELL is goin' on?" She yelled. "Not only did we get ambushed, but you GOT OUR OFFICE SHOT UP." Revy pulled her Cutlass and pointed it at Seras. "Tell me RIGHT FUCKING NOW!" Alucard's arm flew upward, Casull appearing from his sleeve. The .454 Casull round blowing Revy's Cutlass apart.

"First, never threaten my No-Life-Queen. Second, we are dealing with enemies that are more resourceful than we anticipated. Third, money will be wired to your account to replace your handgun." Seras cut him off.

"Before the shooting started, the woman Balalaika called." Seras pulled a face that clearly showed her low opinion of the woman. "She has a translating job for Rock in Japan. We suggest you and Rock leave for now. As for you Dutch, take Benny and hide out somewhere for a week or so. Things are too hot." Rock spoke from the corner.

"That sounds like a good idea, I've reached my 'get shot at' quota for the month. Plus, it would be a good opportunity to show Revy Japan." Rock smiled nervously. He'd never say it, but he was terrified of these people. They invited danger where ever they went. Revy snorted.

"Fine Rocky-baby, better get you out of here before your stupidity gets you shot."

* * *

" _We could have used them as meat shields_." Alucard spoke in Seras' mind. She gave him an exasperated look. They had relocated to a safe house outside the city.

" _This place is more of a bunker really…_ " Seras thought to herself before responding to Alucard, finishing her second bloodpack. " _They're basically good people. A bit rough and willing to do what's necessary to survive, but good people nonetheless, Master. Plus, we now know where they're based from, they're now liabilities._ " She spoke back to Alucard. He noticed that she was back to calling him 'Master'. It meant she was over her anger at him.

" _We'll begin our attack tomorrow night."_ Alucard fished a bloodpack from a cooler in the corner and bit into it. Uncultured, but he was hungry and didn't have his usual wineglasses with him. He finished it quickly and tossed the empty bag into a bin in the corner. Seras was working on her third and she was a bit blood-drunk. " _Go easy, Police Girl…_ " He teased her mockingly. She met his eyes and stood, hunger in her eyes. Alucard knew that hunger, it was a primal one.

All vampires have an 'Inner Demon'. It is their vampiric nature. The Inner Demon is what forces a vampire to drink and to hunt. The Demon loves pain and power, blood and death. Sometimes, it want's lust. That was what Seras' Demon wanted right then, lust. He was more than happy to oblige.

Alucrad's shadows uncoiled from his body, spreading from his coat. Seras drew closer. His shadows suddenly flew at her and slammed her into the far wall of the bunker. The sickening crunch of bones could be heard. Seras cried in pain and pleasure, her Demon exerting its control. For vampires, violence was foreplay. It was just how they were. Seras stabbed out with her arm, slicing into his side.

Alucard's blood dripped onto the floor from the wound, his Cheshire cat grin appearing. " _Time to play…_ " His mental voice was playful, Seras moaned. He could feel her arousal through their mental link. He closed the distance rapidly, his coat and hat melting off his body. Alucard sank in fangs into Seras' neck and sliced her top open with a shadow. Seras bound her chest tightly these days, there was no bra on earth that could keep her rather ample breasts still.

Seras dug a hand into Alucard's new side wound, eliciting a hiss from him. He felt himself grow hard and sliced Seras' bindings into pieces, letting her ample breasts fall free. She legs around him. " _Get on with it…_ " She hissed in his head. Alucard ripped the rest of her clothes apart with his shadows and melted the rest of his away. He pushed into her roughly. Seras moaned loudly and he laughed internally. He would never tire of this.

Alucard kept her forced to the wall with his shadows as he pulled his teeth from her neck and put a shallow cut across the top of her breasts with his shadows. Seras took a sharp, but unneeded, breath. Alucard continued to inflict shallow cuts on Seras' body as they neared climax. He loved her reactions to the pain. Her Demon was a hungry one. Alucard climaxed a few moments after Seras. She shut down after he pulled out. Alucard laughed, her Demon wore her out every time it surfaced. He remembered what would happen after she came out of a bloodlust in her early days. She would pass out a few minutes after. Now, she could keep on going after a bloodlust, but not after a session like this.

Seras snored lightly in his shadows' grip. Alucard placed her in her coffin and put a bloodbag next to her. He did not want her going into a bloodlust due to hunger when she woke. Alucard climbed into his coffin and shut the lid. Tomorrow was going to be a fun day.


End file.
